


Three Wise Monkeys

by Chya



Category: CI5: The New Professionals
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-30
Updated: 1999-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chya/pseuds/Chya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Wise Monkeys

What a revolting development.

One bomb and we're crippled.

Chris can't see, flashblinded.

Backup can't talk, jaw shattered.

I can't hear, deafened.

Teamwork.

We can do this.

Chris and I know the way each other think. Backup's worked with us enough to fit right in.

Chris and Backup talk with their hands.

I translate Backup for Chris.

I see them tense, know we have company.

Chris asks the question, friend or foe?

Backup gives the answer and I translate.

Foe.

Chris shoots at sound, I shoot at vision, Backup coordinates us all.

What a team.

We can take on anything.

 


End file.
